Fairly Odd Parents: The Phantom Filly
by Linzerj
Summary: Sam and Tempest find themselves in Fairy World one morning. With the help of Timmy and his fairies, will they be able to get back home? Timmy & Sam. Rated K. Adventure, Friendship, Romance, and a bit of Drama and Romance. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

This is a story for those of you who think that there should be more Phantom Stallion crossovers. I have made a Phantom Stallion and _Fairly Odd Parents_ Crossover, and it _will _get good. It takes place 2 years after Phantom Stallion #24: Run Away Home and five years after _Anti-Poof_. Poof is five and can talk. Tempest is two and is ridable. Okay, enough chitty-chatty-bang-bang. Here we go!**

* * *

**

**Fairly Odd Parents: The Phantom Filly**

**Chapter 1**

**A Whole New World**

Samantha Anne Forster was putting on Tempest's bridle. She wanted to ride her two-year-old black filly bareback this morning, and with her stepmother and father's permission, had begun to saddle up right as dawn had broke. The Phantom Stallion, a wild silver stallion that had sired Tempest, was up living in the Calico Mountains that surrounded her home ranch. The majestic stallion was once Sam's black colt, but after the accident, he had grayed, and was now the legendary Phantom. She hadn't seen her horse in since the avalanche two years ago, when Dark Sunshine, Tempest's dam, had escaped and joined his herd. The buckskin mare had seemed happier there, in the isolated cleft in the mountains, and after learning the Phantom's home was part of River Bend Ranch, she and the Phantom had been allowed to stay.

Sam missed her old stallion so much, and she missed her friend Darby as well. Darby was a girl that had come to Deer Path Ranch for Mrs. Allen's Dream Catcher Horse Program. After helping rescue a mustang filly, Sam had learned she was the Phantom's sister. The two were now living in Hawaii, and Sam hoped they were doing well. She also hoped the Phantom and his herd were alright too. He had been trapped up there for nearly two years. That was why Sam was going; to see if Zanzibar was alright.

Zanzibar was the secret name she had given the majestic stallion, and she used that name and her bond with him many times before he had become trapped in his secret canyon. If not for Jake Ely, Sam could have been trapped up there forever with him.

Now, Sam mounted onto Tempest, and whispered in her ear: "Good girl. My Xanadu." Xanadu was the name she had given her filly, so she could bond with her like she bonded with her sire.

Sam trotted out across the bridge, and then set off at a smooth lope toward the Calicos.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Fifteen-year-old Timmy Turner was walking to the park. Suddenly a green backpack with a pink keychain and a purple keychain appeared on Timmy. These were Timmy's fairy god parents, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked them.

"Timmy, Jorgen wants you in Fairy World," Wanda said. "He says it's urgent."

"Oh, alright. I wish we were in Fairy World," Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their wands, and _poof_, they were gone.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Sam's auburn hair blended with Tempest's midnight black mane as they galloped across the _playa_. Sam whooped, and Tempest whinnied. She was having a blast.

Sam had had no luck in finding the Phantom, so she had decided to use the early morning to go on a joy ride. She had told her parents she would be gone all day, and packed breakfast for the saddle. She was eating a piece of toast when she noticed something. A strange object had just appeared out of nowhere. Sam slowed Tempest, and when she was close enough, Sam halted her. It was a strange door, with clouds all around it, and Sam thought she was hallucinating, but…

_Nope, _Sam thought as she rubbed her eyes and blinked. _It's real. As real as can be._ The door looked like it had come out of a cartoon, and Sam remembered this type of door from _The Fairly Odd Parents_, an old cartoon she used to watch. But this was real. She wondered…

Sam reached out and opened the door, then urged Tempest through it. When Sam looked down, she had been turned into a cartoon, and so had her beloved filly. Then Sam heard a slam, and looked back to see the door, and the way home, was gone.

"Oh no!" Sam quietly exclaimed. She shook her head, then turned back to Fairy World. She would have to see if anyone could help her. And if not, she would just have to live in this strange new world.

* * *

Well? How did you like it? Please R&R. I need constructive critisism, but no flames, please. Until next time, Adios!


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

Hey again! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An Unexpected Meeting**

Sam surveyed the situation. If she could find a helpful fairy, she or he could poof her home. But from her memory of the show, fairies only granted wishes made by their godchild, and she had no fairy. She was out of luck.

However, she wanted to see more of Fairy World, so she urged Tempest into a trot and took off on a self-made tour.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Turner!" Jorgen boomed. "Fairy World could be in danger!"

"How?" Timmy asked, bored.

"A fairy portal has opened into a different world. And worse, a sixteen year old girl on a black filly rode in, and she is now trapped!"

"Okay…. And?"

""Let me guess," Wanda said, "You want us to poof her home."

"Man you're good," Jorgen said. "Ahem. Yes, please, send her home when you see her, but before she sees you."

"But I wanted to meet her!" Timmy and Poof whined together.

"Gah! Fine! Alright! Whatever!" Jorgen agreed. "But on one condition…"

"What?" Timmy and his fairies asked.

"We poof her to earth and erase her memory of fairies. Then, you befriend her, yadda yadda yadda, blabbity blabbity blah. Then, you can poof her home!" Jorgen said.

"Okay." "Fine." Whatever." Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof agreed.

_**In another part of Fairy World…**_

Sam was gaping at the sights. She never thought that Fairy World could exist. _If this place exists,_ Sam thought, _I wonder if Timmy Turner and his fairies do, too._

Sam had just finished the thought when she and Tempest were on earth. Sam felt woozy all of a sudden, and felt like her memories were being invaded… Then her mind felt all better, before the tingly sensation of the Forgettacin Jorgen used came back. It kept fading on and off.

_Jorgen's trying to wipe my mind! Like he does in the show!_ Sam realized. But the cartoon realm was real, and since Sam was from the real world had watched the show, she was impervious to magic!

"Huh…uhh…" she faked having her memory wiped. "What happened?"

That's what Tempest wanted to know. _What happened? Where are we? What's going on, Sam?_ She whinnied worriedly.

Behind a dumpster, Timmy appeared, with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who quickly disguised themselves as cats.

"OK, guys," he said. "Let's go see who this girl is."

As soon as he stepped out, he saw someone more beautiful than Trixie Tang. A brunette girl with gorgeous brown eyes, wearing blue jeans, boots, and a faded purple long-sleeved shirt, was right there. Timmy was in love with her. She had on a light blue backpack, and wore a dusty brown Stetson. Her midnight-black filly had a long, silky mane and tail, and wore a light purple bridle with brown reins. An auburn braid shone in the filly's mane, and Timmy guessed the girl had tied a piece of her own hair into her horse's hair. The two, horse and rider, were and eye-catching sight.

Timmy stepped out, with his 'cats' following close behind. Hi," he said, startling the girl and filly. "Sorry," he said.

"Its fine," the girl said, "We just didn't see you there. My name is Samantha, but please call me Sam. This is my filly Tempest."

"Cool," Timmy said. "I'm Timmy."

"Hi," Sam said, and then she noticed the odd colored cats. _Fairies are real, _she thought as she fixed her gaze on them. _That's Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof right there_.

While Sam gazed at the cats, Timmy's eyes drifted to a silver horsehair bracelet hanging around Sam's wrist. "What's that?" he asked, snapping Sam back.

"Oh, this?" she countered, turning the bracelet. "It's a horsehair bracelet I made from the mane of the Phantom." As soon as she said the words, she wished she hadn't.

"The Phantom?" Timmy asked.

"He's a silver stallion that roams the Calico Mountains in Nevada," Sam said.

"So, did you ride Tempest out here all the way from Nevada?" Timmy wondered.

"Uhh… sure, yeah, yes, yes I did!" Sam lied.

"Cool," Timmy said again. "Want me to show you around Dimmsdale?"

"Sure, that'd be great! Thanks," Sam said. "But first, can I drop off Tempest at your house?"

"Sure, no problem," Timmy told her, and led her to his house. Sam dismounted and closed the backyard gate after removing dangerous objects that could hurt the filly.

"Be good, Xanadu," Sam whispered in Tempest's ear. She locked the gate and set off behind Timmy.

_**Later…**_

After seeing the town and talking with the Turners, they came to an agreement where Sam would stay for a few nights after contacting her family - if she could.

_Briing-riiing. Brriiing-riiing._

"Hello?" Wyatt answered.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, sweetie, where are you even calling from?" her dad asked.

"Uh, Dimmsdale, California," Sam answered.

"How did you get there?!" Wyatt asked, surprised.

"It's a long story, but until I can get home, I'm going to be staying with some nice people called the Turners for a few days."

"Alright… just be careful, 'K, hon?"

"Yeah, okay. Love you."

"Love you too." And they hung up.

"Well, I guess Tempest and I are stuck here for a while," she said.

_**Outside…**_

Mr. Crocker, Timmy's elementary school teacher, was peering in through the window. "That's right. And when Turner wishes her back home, I'll have proof of… FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!!" Crocker said, spazzing out.

_**Back inside…**_

Sam put her stuff down and relaxed on the guest bed. It was going to be interesting, living here.

At the same time, Timmy was thinking the exact same thing. He had hoped she wouldn't leave, but knew she would have to at some point go back home. But Timmy was going to make the most of her being here.

_**Outside again…**_

_**Tempest's POV**_

I was confused. Sam and I were now stuck in a strange world. I wish I still had my mother with me.

The only thing I like here is the grass. It's delicious!

_**Normal POV**_

The black filly sighed, then lay down, hoping nothing lived in such a big place with so many little ranches so close together.

And, inside, everyone fell asleep, even the worried Sam. And all was quiet.

* * *

Do you like my ending to this chapter? As always, R&R. I appreciate your support to anyone who reads this. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: A Crackpot and a Discovery

Hey everyone! I'M BACK!! Sorry it took so long, but good story lines don't just appear out of thin air! I was having trouble finishig chapters, but HERE IT IS!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**A Crackpot and a Discovery**

Crocker snooped out back with a giant net cage to trap the horse out back. He fired at the filly and got a direct hit. "Yes! Now Turner will have to wish his new friend's horse free, and when he does, I will finally expose his…FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

This awoke Tempest, who screamed so loudly it could wake the whole Turner household...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up to Tempest's scream. She could tell her filly was scared and in pain. "Crocker," Sam muttered. From what she remembered from watching the show years ago, Mr. Crocker, aka Crockpot, would do anything to expose Timmy's fairies. And now he had her horse.

"Hold on, Xanadu," Sam whispered as she tugged on her shoes. She burst into Timmy's room. Timmy had been headed for the door with his 'fish', obviously awoken by Tempest's scream as well. "Come on, Timmy!" Sam cried. "Help me save my horse, would ya?!"

Not waiting, she grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs and they burst out the back door. "Let go of my horse!" Sam shouted to Crockpot.

"Only when Turner reveals his FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!" Crocker said.

"I don't have fairies, for the bazillianth time already!" Timmy shouted.

While teacher and student argued, Sam slipped over to Tempest. "Don't worry, Xanadu," she whispered, "I'll save you." She sawed at the net with a pocket knife she always had on her.

The net broke, and Tempest was free.

"What? Hey!" Crocker shouted.

Tempest reared and charged the teacher. She rammed into him, sending him flying. "NOOoOOOOOoO!"

As Tempest settled down from her fright, dawn began to break. "Awe man!" Timmy moaned. "We barely got any sleep!"

"At least it's Sunday," Sam pointed out.

"True," Timmy agreed as they walked back into the house.

Sam got a bite to eat, and walked up after Timmy. She poked her head into his room, and saw him talking to…Fairies!

_It _is_ true! _Sam thought. _Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are right there! Wow!_

"When exactly _will _we poof Sam home, Timmy?" Poof was asking his god brother.

"Well, I don't know if we can just poof her home, Poof," Wanda said before Timmy could speak. "She'll suspect something-"

"So we'll wipe her memory! We'll wipe everyone's memory! Big whoop!" Timmy cut in.

Sam sighed. She wondered if they _could_ wipe her memory. Sure, they could undoubtfully (if that's a real word) wipe everyone else's memory, but know that she was here, and since she had already known about this place… What if?

Then she noticed Cosmo looking at the door. His green eyes met her brown ones. Sam made a _shush_ movement, and he gave a quick nod as she slipped away and crawled into bed, yawned, and fell asleep.

Cosmo, meanwhile, was still staring at the door while his wife, son, and godson argued, or _discussed_, over the method of getting Sam home. Then Poof looked up from this little fiasco to see his father gazing at the door. "Daddy?" he asked, "Is something wrong? What's up?"

Cosmo shook his head. "No- nothing's wrong, Poof," he said. "C'mon, you need to go to bed."

As he tucked Poof in and said goodnight to Timmy and Wanda, he thought once more of Sam. He began to realize that she hadn't been affected by Jorgen's magic at all, that she had known about fairies before. So, what would happen now?

_**The next morning…**_

Sam yawned and blinked awake. She was still tired from last night, but felt better now. She sat up to see… "Cosmo!" she quietly exclaimed.

The green haired fairy gazed at her with a bit of awe. "How do you know my name, Sam? And why wasn't your memory wiped from Jorgen's magic?"

"Uhh… i-it's complicated," Sam stammered.

"I've got time," Cosmo said.

Sam glanced at the clock. It read 6:30am. She turned back to Cosmo and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm from another dimension, see, and there's this cartoon…"

_**Downstairs, half an hour later…**_

Timmy was eating breakfast. His parents had left for work, and he was waiting for Sam…and Cosmo.

Then the fairy poofed in. "Cosmo!" Timmy hissed. "You should be in disguise!"

"Yeah, Cos-moron!" Wanda exclaimed. She and Poof were salt and pepper shakers, while Cosmo wasn't.

"It's not necessary," Sam said as she walked down into the kitchen.

Timmy, Wanda, and Poof were a bit confused. "Huh?" they asked in unison.

"Tell them," Cosmo told Sam. Sam took a breath. "Well, I'm not from this dimension-"

"Are you from Jimmy Neutron's?" Timmy asked. "No," Sam growled. Timmy smiled, shrunk down in his chair, and said, "Continue."

"In my world, there is a TV cartoon called _The Fairly Odd Parents_ on Nickelodeon," Sam continued. "It's about a boy, named Timmy Turner, who has fairies named Cosmo and Wanda, and later on in the series, Poof." She paused, getting shocked and startled looks from Timmy and the disguised Wanda and Poof. "A-and there's pixies and genies and anti-fairies, too, and aliens like Dark Laser and Mark Chang. And that's why Jorgen couldn't wipe my memory."

"But, when we met-" Timmy began, but Sam cut in. "I was faking."

"Oh," Timmy realized.

"So it's OK for you to know about us, then?" Wanda the pepper shaker asked, still confused a bit.

"Yep," Sam replied. "Oh, and Wanda, you and Poof can come of disguise."

Wanda sighed, and she and Poof reverted to fairy form.

"Well," Timmy began, coming out of his shock, "What should we do now?"

Sam thought for a moment, then replied, "Eat all this food!"

And with that, they continued on with the day.

* * *

Well, that was the best I could do. I hope you liked it, cuz if you didn't, well, I hope you like the next one! Linzerj out! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Accidental Accidents

OMG!!! HI!!! Here's chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Accidental Accidents**

Timmy shivered, still trying to comprehend everything. Did Jorgen know of how, in some way, another world had a TV show that was about HIM?!?!?!?! And how could Jorgen let this portal open? Was it to get on his nerves? Or was it purely accidental? Why hadn't Jorgen told him of this before? Millions of questions buzzed through the teen's mind. His fairies, now in goldfish form, seemed just as confused. Except Cosmo. He seemed only half confused, as if he had known…and not just from his talk with Sam.

The teen was out riding Tempest as Timmy sat in his kitchen, wondering. Timmy had noticed that Sam's filly was becoming a lighter, grayer color as the days rolled on. Sam herself was pleased; the Phantom Stallion's daughter was finally looking like the Phantom himself; like a Phantom mare, or a Phantom Filly. And the bond between rider and horse was at the strongest. Sam had full trust in her filly, and her filly trusted her rider just the same.

Timmy sighed. He didn't know if he could do that. He kind of envied Sam, but not by much.

Sam, however, was wondering when the heck she was going to get home. Her dad needed her on the ranch to drive the cattle and take care of the horses. She decided to ask Timmy to wish her home right then and there.

"Hey Timmy?" Sam asked. Timmy, who was sitting on a park bench, turned around. "Yeah?"

"Uh, look, I was wondering if you could wish me home now. I know we were just getting to know each other, but I need to help on the ranch…"

"Sure," Timmy agreed easily. Sam, however, could tell he was heartbroken. _He doesn't want me to go! _Sam realized._ He loves me! But we can't be together, Timmy. I'm sorry._

"I wish Sam and Tempest were now in their dimension at their house," Timmy said halfheartedly. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reverted to fairy form and raised their wands. The stars glowed for all of 5 seconds, and then…they wilted like dead flowers and made a little fart noise.

Poof fiddled with his new wand while Wanda poofed up _Da Rules _book. "Why won't it work?" Poof asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Last time I checked there was no rule against wishing someone home," Timmy said.

"Well, she came in through a natural portal, so we can't just wish her out," Wanda said.

"So, unless another portal opens up into her world, we can't get her home?" Timmy asked.

"Yep," Cosmo said, defeated.

"Great," Sam muttered.

Timmy looked at Sam, who was petting Tempest and whispering words to her. _I didn't want her to go, but I want her to be happy, too,_ he thought. Sam turned around from Tempest at that moment, and her brown eyes met Timmy's blue ones.

Sam looked into Timmy's midnight-blue eyes. _Why must he make things so difficult?_ She asked herself. She blinked and turned back to Tempest. The filly's once-black coat was now gray, turning silver fast. Only one part remained the same: the auburn braid in her mane.

"Oh Xanadu," Sam whispered. "Where did I go wrong? I want to leave, but now I don't… It's just that Timmy is so sweet…"

Sam sighed, and mounted Tempest, and rode away as Timmy stared after her, his blue gaze following her until she disappeared from sight.

_Oh Timmy. Why did it have to be you? Why did it have to be _me_?_

* * *

I now end chapter 4. I know it's shortee than the others and less climatic, but it gets better. I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS.... uh... SOMETHING! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Stormy Night, Cloudy Thoughts

Sorry it took so long, but look! I'M BACK!!!!!!! :D

I don't own a thing. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Stormy Nights, Cloudy Thoughts**

Sam woke to thunder every few hours. It was a stormy night; it was almost as bad as the ones back home. _Back home…_

A scream split the air like lightning split the night sky. But this time it wasn't Tempest. It was Timmy.

Sam walked over to his room. I mean, she was already up, so, why not?

Timmy was sitting up in his bed, his blue eyes wide with fear. He was breathing heavily, and had sweat on his brow. "No…" he mumbled.

"Timmy? Are you okay?" Sam asked. The brunette boy looked at her. "Yeah. Nightmare," he admitted.

"The Darkness?" Sam guessed. It was a bit easier to talk to him now that he knew she knew everything about him, though it was kinda awkward at certain moments.

He nodded bleakly. "Try thinking of happy thoughts," Sam suggested. "When I have nightmares, I just think of happy things, like rainbows and unicorns." Timmy giggled. Sam guessed it was because he was a teenage boy; no boy that age ever thought of rainbows and unicorns, unless they were crazy.

She slipped out of the room as Timmy laid his head on his pillow. As she got back into her bed, she began to try naming horses she knew to help her sleep. "Zanzibar, Tempest, Hoku, Dark Sunshine, New Moon, Ace, Sweetheart, Banjo, Strawberry, Queen, Honey, Lace, Blue, Shy Boots, Hotspot, Diablo, Lass, Jinx, Silly, Sundance, Champ, Mocha, Golden Rose, Roman, Faith, Bell, Penny, Timmy…"

As she thought of the big draft horse, a picture of Timmy Turner came into her mind. She shook her head. She was so confused right now! Sam wanted desperately to go home with Tempest, but Timmy was clouding her good judgment. _Why do I like him? He's a cartoon character!_

She sighed, and looked out the window at Tempest. A lightning bolt flashed, and her filly reared, white against the light.

Sam sighed again, and finally drifted into sleep.

_**---Line Break---**_

Timmy lay in bed. All he could think about was Sam. His thoughts used to be all about Trixie… but now they were clouded by images of Sam.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky. He looked out at the yard. When another bolt lit up the sky, he saw Tempest rearing. She was no longer black, but white against the bolt of electricity.

Timmy could see Sam looking out at the sight too. _Sam…_

He shook his head, brown hair messed up even more. _Why do I care?_ Timmy asked himself as he blew his hair away from his eyes. _Because she's pretty, and you just like her,_ he answered himself.

But that's all he thought about now. Sam pretty much owned his world now. But she needed to get home, and he should be helping her get home, instead of just sitting in his house all day with her.

_Oh Sam, _he thought. _Why do you have to go?_

_**---Line Break---**_

Wanda was one for reading. Late. At 2:30am, she heard Timmy scream, but Sam had comforted him before she could.

She had poofed into a fly to watch it all, then had flown to the window. The rain was pounding out there, and lightning and thunder made it a true thunderstorm.

When a lightning bolt split the horizon and illuminated a rearing Tempest, the midnight-black filly had become a glowing white.

A thought crossed Wanda's mind. _Her father is called the Phantom Stallion…and maybe she's the Phantom Filly!_

Yes, in Fairy World, in the Cave of Destiny, a prophecy of a Phantom Filly had been told. Apparently she would save Fairy World from…guess who? Crockpot. Yes, it has been told that the silver filly would kick his butt – literally – along with her rider, whose identity was unknown. But Tempest wasn't silver. At least, not yet, anyway.

Wanda shrugged as she pulled down her beauty mask and went to sleep.

* * *

Mwahahaha! I have made a prophecy about Tempest! Want to hear it? Okay. _The shining silver Phantom Filly will save Fairy World from a crackpot who will try to destroy us, along with her brave rider._

I know, straight on the nose, right? But, hey, I need that for myself. Why? Cause I'm so dumb! I have no clue how I got into algebra!

Sam: Hey, Linz, why do you have me and Tim-

Me: *puts hand over her mouth* SHHH! Don't ruin it!

Sam: *getting free of hand* Why do we all let you write stories about us?

Me: 'Cause I pay you all in pizza, burgers, hot dogs, and whatever food the cats like.

Sam: Fine, whatever.

Timmy: *popping up from nowhere* Review, please! 'Cause if you don't Poof told me he would cry. And do you really want to see Poof cry?

Me: NO! POOF! DON'T CRY! Please review everyone! Don't break poor little Poof's fragile little heart!


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Gone Wrong

HI! I AM NOT DEAD! YAH!

GIR: Hello everyone!

Me: Yes, GIR is here. Don't ask why. I gave him a taco and now he won't leave.

Yoshi: Yo-yo-yoshi!

Me: YOSHI!!!! YAH!!! Now all we need is Danny Phantom and I will be the happiest person on Earth!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Everything Gone Wrong**

Everything was going wrong, in Cupid's opinion. He didn't even know who Sam was!

But apparently he didn't have total control over what happened with love.

He had hoped Timmy would eventually see that Tootie was right for him. Maybe this was meant to happen...or maybe its just a little bump in the road. It was possible Sam was there to help Timmy and Tootie fall in love...

Cupid shook his head. Sam had the Phantom Stallion's daughter; she could be the Phantom Filly. Maybe that was why Sam was here. Maybe that was why things had gone wrong with love.

Timmy and Sam. Timmy and Sam. No matter how many times he said it, it just wouldn't sink in.

Timmy and Tootie. Timmy and Trixie. Timmy and Sam. The first one was the one Cupid liked best, but the second one was OK. But the last one could cause interdimensional chaos.

Timmy Turner's love life was the most complicated one he had ever run into. Timmy and Tootie; Timmy and Trixie; Timmy and Veronica; Timmy and Cindy; and now Timmy and Sam. How many girls could this kid crush on?!

Cupid sighed and got ready to get going. He had work to do.

**_---Line Break---_**

Tempest was graying. Sam didn't know why. Blackie had grayed. Smoke had grayed. Most of Tempest's ancestors that had been black when born had grayed at some point in their life. Sam guessed it was genetics. She was actually quite happy that Tempest was turning out to be like the Phantom.

Wanda had been watching Tempest's graying with great interest. She was the only one who knew of this prophecy in the Turner house. Well...technically, all fairies knew of this prophecy, but Cosmo forgot, and Poof's tiny brain couldn't remember it at all. No human knew of it at all.

Wanda was now really starting to believe that she was the Phantom Filly. She had turned from black to a silvery white color. If she was this Phantom Filly, Sam could be the rider that would defeat Crockpot.

Well...as long as nothing went wrong.

**_---Line Break---_**

When you say, "What could possibly go wrong?" usually that means _something_ will go wrong at some point. When something does go wrong and you ask the sky, "What else can go wrong?" something usually goes wrong that very instant.

So when Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda, "What could possibly go wrong with that?" when he wished for hay for Tempest, something went wrong. And by something, I mean, _the hay was infested with rats!!!!!!!!!!!_

Once they got rid of the rats and got new hay and Cosmo barfed because he ate a rat for unknown reasons, Timmy asked Sam and the sky, "What else can go wrong?"

That was when Crocker striked. He grabed Cosmo and Wanda and got to Fairy World. Poof barely managed to get Sam and Timmy there. And by the time they got there, Crockpot had already begun his rein of terror and wierdness.

Timmy scowled and Sam frowned. Now, everything had gone wrong.

* * *

Me: Well, I guess that ends this chapter.

Yoshi: Yo yo!!

GIR: Tacos!

Me: Now if only Danny would show up...

Danny: Um...hello, Linzerj.

Me: OMG DANNY PHANTOM!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: *Covering his ears* Yeah, okay, hi, um, I got a message saying that you said that you would be the happiest person on Earth if I was with you, GIR, and Yoshi. So...I'm here.

Me: YAH YAH YAH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD LIFE!!!!!! YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: Have you been eating too much sugar or something?

Me: Uh....yes. SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD NIGHT AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Luck

Hey again! It's the lucky chapter 7! ...but is it really lucky?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Luck**

If Crocker hadn't released the anti-fairies from their prison, maybe the newly arisen crisis would have been easier to stop. But nooo, he just HAD to press the button that released the anti-fairies. And it was Friday the 13th....not a good idea.

Poof, after getting Timmy, Sam, and, for some reason, Tempest, to Fairy World, had almost no power left. Although, fairy babies have lots of natural unkempt magic in them, so he was recovering.

Meanwhile, Sam had mounted the silvery Tempest, with Timmy behind her, and they were currently galloping through FairyWorld, looking for Crocker.

It wasn't that hard to spot a maniacally laughing hunchback teacher with a net containing two fairies in it amidst a crowd of fairies and anti-fairies. He was like a red dot on a piece of blue paper.

Timmy wasn't all that thrilled, but Tempest managed to get in through the scrambling fairies and anti-fairies and reach Crocker.

"TURNER!!!!! Hm, I ran out of evil sayings..." Crockpot was cut short after getting kicked by Tempest, causing him to drop the fairy couple. "OW!!! That hurt you insolent pony!!"

Tempest hated people yelling at her, so she kicked him again, but harder, smack dab in the middle of his chest. "OW!! Ooooooh...." Crocker whined. Tempest snorted, stamped a hoof, and charged at Crocker. She head butted him so that he catapaulted into space as he began to descend down into Earth's atmosphere.

"HOORAY!!!!!" the fairies cheered. Then they realized the anti-fairies were still loose. "YAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" they screamed.

The anti-fairies continued to chase the fairies around again, until Jorgen boomed in. Of course, Sam, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were trying to round up the anti-fairies; mainly Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop. Jorgen hollered, "ENOUGH!!!!" and the anti-fairies scrambled as Jorgen chased them.

Sam just blinked at the sight of Jarhead. "Okay then."

"So, um, Sam...I-" Timmy tried to say, but Sam had left him, and by the time he realized it, he didn't think he could do it again.

Wanda poofed by his side as Sam cooed to Tempest. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"Sam," Timmy said. "I wanna tell her I like her, but I just clam up!"

Wanda sighed. "Just go and say what you want to say. It'll be OK."

Sam was talking to Temest, saying, "Good girl, Xanadu. Just like your daddy, Zanzibar." Timmy wondered if the Phantom stallion was Zanzibar and Tempest was Xanadu. No matter. "Hey Sam..." he said tentatively. Sam turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Timmy."

"Uh...listen, Sam, I uh, wanted to tell you....I really like you," Timmy said, blushing. Sam blushed too. "Oh...I don't know what to say Timmy. But you know I can't stay here. I-"

"SAM!!!!" Cosmo called, zipping over. "Oooh, Sam, you're gonna like this!"

Sam and Timmy followed Cosmo to a swirling pink portal. Looking through it, Sam saw the Calico Mountians and River Bend Ranch just as they should be. "My home!" she cried.

Sam got on Tempest, and turned to leave. But just before she mounted, she gave Timmy a little kiss on the cheek. Timmy thought he heard her say, "Always believe; never forget."

Sam, now on Tempest, looked at the cartoon world. "Well...bye," Sam said. She galloped off into the portal, returning to normal as Tempest's feet touched the _playa_ and the duo took off toward River Bend.

"Bye, Sam," Timmy called. "Never forget me."

**_Line Break_**

Sam sighed as she turned on FOP on Nick. No more new episodes were being made currently, but Butch Hartman said more episodes should be expected soon.

Sam sighed as she watched the ten-year-old Timmy Turner wish Cosmo and Wanda could have a baby. FOB was one of her favorite movies, besides Abracatastrophy, Channel Chasers, and School's Out! The Musical, of course.

She wondered if it was just pure luck that she had been able to visit the cartoon world, or if it was fate. She didn't really care. She just hoped Timmy had heard her whispered advice;

_"Always believe; never forget."_

This concludes this story. I give permission to anyone out there to go on ahead and write their own knock-off of this story if they please.

Have a wonderful Halloween at the end of this month! Bye!

* * *


End file.
